


Power!

by Estefany



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefany/pseuds/Estefany
Summary: Remus always knew how to be the clown of the group. Now that Virgil is gone, it might be useful to help Janus out
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic tho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Power!

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be pure fluff I SWEAR-  
> Anyway shout to [This post from this beautiful being](https://mayflowers07.tumblr.com/post/617492461782220800/when-logan-is-upset-he-yells-he-knows-his-volume) and that one (1) Dukeceit tik tok that inspired me to do this. Hope you enjoy!

"Man, we're so dead"

"I know~"

They looked at their objective: the top hat resting in the hat holder. Deceit was deeply asleep, they confirmed that with one of Remus' chaotic creations. The two sides were behind Janus's bedroom door, and they started to tip-toe their way to their dear prize, no shoes on, afraid to even breath, constantly looking over their shoulders.

Remus, this being his idea, was ahead, and therefore the one with the (mis)fortune of taking the hat from its sanctuary. He reached his hand, and stopped to hear.

Nothing

The tips of his fingers caressed the soft leather

Silence

With the most care he had (and probably would ever) used in his life, he lifted it, taking a few steps back until it was off and fully on both of his hands.

A crack

Each side reached for the the other, ready to blame them for dragging them into this suicide plan or even bringing the innocent third party in.

There was a movement in the bed.

And then nothing.

They walked outside backwards, not taking the sight out of the snake until they were completely out of the room. They looked at each other, staring with disbelief at their achievement. It felt so weird, unnatural even. With how dedicated was Janus to his hat, there was a time they believed he had some sort of deep dark secret. But no, he just didn't like other people using it (or people in general)

Virgil reached to the other side of the hat, touching it like it was a expensive dress. But then Remus took it away

"Hey, why did you-"

"This hat..." he gave him the biggest grin ever "Gives me a sense..." he slowly put in on his head "Of power!" he whisper shouted

"What?!"

"Power!" he started to run through the living room like someone had just given him a hyper concentrated mix of sugar, caffeine and Red Bull "Power!"

"Remus stop!" he tried to hold his laughter, with little success

"Power!!" he straight (ha!) up jumped into the coffee table

"Get down of there!" Virgil was barely wheezing at this point

"Forgive me a cruel chuckle, muahahahahaha!"

"Power, huh?"

The temperature drooped. Cold sweat started to fall down their foreheads as they slowly turned to the voice. Janus was there, with a not amused look, his arms crossed on his chest, still on his pijamas —a tank top and sweat pants, both a size too big —. It was already dark but a shadow seemed to cover his face, only showing the venemus snake side. 

Before they could move an inch and run, a pair of hands hang them by the neck of their shirts, another one struggling until finally taking the hat out of creativity's hands

"How many times do I have to tell you to not take my shit?!" he sighed, exhausted, as"And ~~_do_~~ try to excuse yourselves, your plans ~~_weren't_~~ horribly obvious ~~_at all_~~ "

The sides looked at each other, ready to start saying their prayers and confessing any secret they may have before their goodbyes.

Then they fell butt-first in the floor, as Janus fixed the piece on his head " ~~ _Don't_~~ be grateful it's 3 AM and I'm ~~_not_~~ too tired for an actual scrounge" the other two sighed in relief and started to whisper uncountable thanks and dramatic apologies "Yeah, yeah, ~~_don't_~~ go to your rooms before I ~~_don't_~~ decide to take your vocal chords privileges for the next week"

"Yes, sir!" both vowed and started to sink down as the taller side walked to his room. In midway, Janus stopped, and so did the other two "Virgil, Remus"

"Yeah?" Virgil whispered awkwardly

"... I ~~_hate_~~ you" said with a smirk as he played with his clothing, hiding a giggle. No matter what he said, he could never help but to at least crack a smile at their shenanigans

* * *

A hic

Remus turned, confused and a bit scared

A nervous laugh

"Janus?" after probably half an hour, the snake got out of the now almost empty room

"Sorry, I... I just found something" he was hugging that 'something' tight to his chest, and Remus could see why

A few days had passed since Virgil left them. There was no note, no goodbye, not even a clue. One night they went to sleep and the next morning he was already with the light sides. So they left the room just as he left it, waiting for him, hoping that he'd come back, that he'd tell them that this was some cruel prank or even that he was obligated to, because in their minds, Virgil being forced to leave made more sense than... Than...

But now, on Janus's arms, laid the truth: his old jacket and the black eyeliner. Even now, even when they had discussed this topic over and over and were cleaning his room, a slight glimmer of hope was left, but the fact that he left that was what broke it.

 _This_ was his goodbye note

"Jany..." unsure of what to do, he took a steep closer to him. He could tell he was shaking, focusing on controling his breathing

Slowly, the deceitful side went to sit on the couch, the clothes still on his arms, and left a trembling sigh "This..." he forced a smile "this ~~_isn't_~~ my fault"

Shit

"This ~~_isn't at_~~ all my fault" Shit "I ~~_didn't_~~ make him leave" Shit, Shit Shit!

"Janus, don't"

"I ~~_shouldn't_~~ have insisted more"

"Janus, listen to me, hey, look at me"

"I should have been ~~_worse_~~ , but now he ~~_isn't_~~ gone, and I-"

"Look at me!" crouching down in front of him, he took his chin, making him look eye to eye. He wasn't good with conforting. He wasn't good with feelings in general. It was always Janus who helped them, who was the strong one, the reliable one. And even now, he was trying so, _so_ hard to be strong, to not just break into pieces, to lie to himself and say he could handle this alone. But for once, Janus couldn't be the one helping "Listen, You did nothing wrong, OK? **_Nothing_**! Don't do this to yourself! Just don't!" he was cupping the gloved shaking hands on his own, both too afraid to let go.

But alas, Janus pulled off from the touch, a muffled laugh as his look got lower, darker

"This _is ~~n't~~_ pathetic" he chuckled out of spite as he took off his hat to run his hand through his hair, proceededing to cover his face with his palms. It felt so weird, unnatural even. This had to be the first time he took it off in front of anyone and when taking one hand off to put the other on his mouth, his human side reflected nothing but pure pain, the kind of misery you find in a starving sick homeless person.

"... We'll be alright" he started to rub his back, which seemed to help, not much, but it helped "Y'know why?"

"Why?"

"Because we have something they'll never have"

"And what would that be?"

Before he noticed, Remus was already on he table with the hat on "POWER!"

"Wha- ~~_DON'T_~~ TAKE THAT OFF!" finally, he laugh, not even trying to take the dear object

"Good, I wasn't going to!" he started to go up and down "Power!!"

"REMUS!" He was wheezing, curling from how his stomach hurt from the laughs

Soon tears started to fall from the cheeks of the pair, both too distracted to care if it was because of pain or laughter, but the shinning smile from Janus was real and that's all that mattered. Remus started to make ridiculous impressions of the light sides until both were nothing but a mess of wheezes and hiccups unable to breath, rolling on their places.

Maybe later they'd hide in their rooms. Maybe later Janus would give up on keeping in his collected persona. Maybe later Remus would hide himself inside his work until fainting from exhaustion.

But right now, it was only laughs and giggles.


End file.
